


don't bug me

by lost_n_stereo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Jughead’s pen stops scratching and he finally looks over his shoulder, his jet black hair falling in a wave over his forehead from under his beanie.“What?” He hisses, a little too loudly, and he gives a dirty look when someone shushes him from the row in front of him.“Whatcha writing?” She’s playing dumb because she knows full well what he’s writing but he gets this cute little crease between his eyebrows when they are furrowed in annoyance.Betty pesters Jughead in a school assembly.





	

“Psst!”

He doesn’t even turn around, just shakes his head as his pen flies over the notebook spread on his lap.

Betty rolls her eyes and nudges the back of his seat with her knee. “Psst!”

Jughead’s pen stops scratching and he finally looks over his shoulder, his jet black hair falling in a wave over his forehead from under his beanie.

“What?” He hisses, a little too loudly, and he gives a dirty look when someone shushes him from the row in front of him.

“Whatcha writing?” She’s playing dumb because she knows full well what he’s writing but he gets this cute little crease between his eyebrows when they are furrowed in annoyance.

“Leave me alone,” he says without heat before turning back around. She waits until she can see his pen moving furiously over the paper before she taps him on the shoulder.

“Juggie…lemme see,” she whispers, her whole body leaning forward so he’s the only one that can hear her. Everyone else is focused on Mr. Weatherbee’s speech about proper lunchroom etiquette. Betty couldn’t care less and obviously Jughead doesn’t either since she hasn’t seen him look up at the principal once since he’s been on stage. “Juggie…”

“Not a chance,” he mumbles and she rolls her eyes.

“I know it’s your book,” she says, her neck arching to try to catch a peek. “Come on, I won’t tell anyone what you say, I promise.”

“Bets,” he sighs and turns around, his face right in front of hers because she didn’t have time to sit back. His eyes dart down her face and back up again, just once quickly, before they settle onto her own. “No one is reading this until it’s finished.”

“Why?” she whines. “It’s not like I’m in it so why can’t I read a little?”

She watches in curiosity as Jughead’s cheeks darken, a blush creeping over his face as he squirms a little in his seat.

“Juggie, am I in your book?”

He tries to shrug noncommittally but she knows she’s caught him. “Maybe, I dunno. Does it matter?” He’s getting defensive and it’s one thing to rile Jughead up. It’s a whole other ballgame to actually make him angry.

“Sorry, Jughead,” she says when she sees that he’s actually getting upset. “I’ll drop it.”

After the assembly is over, she makes her way to her locker to drop her books before her next class. When she opens her locker door a folded piece of lined paper floats down and lands at her feet.

She’s grinning as she reads his small slanted handwriting on the page.

_And even though the girl next door could be pushy and a little annoying, he knew that one day she’d break through his stubborn walls to find the man underneath. In a dark town full of secrets and deceit she was an honest breath of fresh air. A shock of sunshine against a pallor moon. Bright and unyielding gold to counter his somber blue._

Her teeth are digging into her bottom lip by the time she finishes reading. She folds the paper carefully, clutches it to her chest for just a second and tucks it into her history book before closing and locking the door.

Later on at Pop’s, when she slides into the booth next to Jughead and across from Archie and Veronica, she’s wearing a smile so wide she’s afraid she might break her face.

“What’s got you so happy?” Veronica asks with a smirk and Betty reddens when the entire table looks her way.

“Nothing,” she shrugs, her eyes darting over to Jughead. “Just happy, I guess.”

Jughead grins as he pops a fry in his mouth. “Always the little ray of sunshine.”

Archie and Veronica both laugh before going back to their conversation but Betty doesn’t miss the little smile that crosses Jughead’s lips before he digs into his food.

She’s smiling herself as she takes a sip from the milkshake that was waiting for her when she sat down and she knows he was the one to order it. She might be the gold to counter his blue but she doesn’t need to break down his walls to find the man underneath.

Because she can already see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Bughead fic! I didn't want to write them until I was mostly sure that they wouldn't be totally OOC so I hope I've succeeded!


End file.
